powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Fina Bicchieri
Fina Bicchieri is the step-mother of Huozai Caesar and the Second Queen of Fire Moths. She is also the half-sister of Hanabi Kirigakure and Ritsu Dairenji's auntie. She also mentored the Amicus sisters and Ritsu in the use of Fire Magic. She is frenemies of Celsius and Thalia Ash. Background She is a red-haired Witch with great powers, despite surrendering most of them to her fellow mistress, Mingxia, along with the title of the "Witch of Immolation". Unlike Mingxia, Fina thinks that the powers of a Witch should be used for good and not for selfish means. She taught Mingxia how to use the Hellfire Mantle, and retired, believing that Mingxia would also devote herself for the people. At the same time that she was Mingxia's teacher, she also was also friends with the mistress of the house and resident chef at Mingxia's home. It seems that she's capable of very powerful magic of all kinds, using many elements in a single spell, but now she seems to have become super lax in her duties and now secretly resides in Destiny City. When she was younger, two years after the death of her parents, Fina was raised by the Caesar family as their maid. After a vicious assault by the plantation supervisor and a few butlers, she took lethal revenge upon them using her powerful fire magic. In doing so, she emancipated herself from her difficult predicament and continued to work towards an independent future. Appearance Fina is a slender woman with a bewitchingly seductive figure. She has wide shoulders and childbearing hips, a narrow waist, and long legs. Her features are rather feminine as she possesses elegantly arched eyebrows, a soft jaw line, small nose and a narrow chin. Her yellow eyes are heavy-lidded and seductive; she bears eyes that any seductress only pray on their knees for, a godly feature that only a few are blessed with. She is always seen with narrowed eyes though, but will allow them to widen when happy or excited. Fina has many faint scars enamoring her body, though all pale in comparison of her glistening porcelain complexion which glistens in both sunlight and moonlight when exposed. She has a slightly musculature structure that compliments her accentuated curves around her hourglass waist, smooth wide hips, overly generous bust, and big brazilian booty, all of which have won many stares (and injuries returned) for staring at her shapely figure. Her large breasts are a point of comical mention among her students and acquaintances alike. Fina is taller than even most men, standing just centimeters below six feet. She is light skinned, possessing the smooth and soft skin of newborn baby, a result of various maintenance products. She has long, luscious, curly red hair that spills down her back and rests below her shoulders. She has soft, full lips which are often coated in a peach lipstick. With the physique of a supermodel, Fina dresses to impress, and nothing less of it. Her wardrobe is filled with various dresses, though she often settles for a more sexy appearance, considerent of the given situation. Her outfit is easily compared to any Goddess of Shinto Myth, along with a red flowing dress and sweetheart neckline, and thigh-high slit. Her large breasts are kept up by the dress, though only barely. Her dress is entirely sleeveless and exposes her entire back as well as the sides of her breasts and her cleavage. She is always seen with a mischievous smile or playful grin on her face, and always has an upbeat attitude. As for footwear she wears high heels that she wears even during battle, and despite the uncomfortableness of them in reality she seems to make it work and rather well. Many across the globe know of Fina’s existence not based off her accomplishments, but instead of her unique side role as the cover girl and page 8 pin-up model for Witch magazine. There she poses in several different ways wearing extremely revealing clothing, while receiving a fixed amount of pay, as well as more publicity. Fan clubs have emerged across the globe devoting their very formation to idolize Fina, with majority of their inhabitants composed of teens and old men. Her body is what most fantasize about, and is the focal point of her beauty. Fina is extremely voluptuous, rich in fat skin tissue, such as her rump, chest area, and thighs. Most of these body parts were are enlarged through the refined Water Balloon technique, where the user draws a concentrated amount of water into the given body part. Because of this very reason, Fina possesses the second largest bosoms known to mankind, assumed to be at least of K cup in size. Those who have physically touched them sometime during their lives, by unknown means, have described them as incredibly heavy, but softer than a pillow made of marshmallows. As they are enhanced by and store water, these plump external organs rich in various vitamins and minerals are known to sway and bounce quite a bit upon the woman’s slightest of movements, much to the pleasure of those around her at the time. Fina’s appearance is an important part of her daily life, allowing for the busty woman to have things her way, and force others to see to it. It is rumored she once unintentionally murdered a pervert by simply winking and blowing a kiss in his direction. The explanation behind this debatable event is that Fina simply took his breath away, her physical attributes causing the man to forget, and ultimately deprive himself of oxygen. Personality It is well known that Fina is also attracted to power. Fina was originally interested in claiming Junjie as her husband, but when she claims the Hellfire Mantle, Fina becomes interested in Longwei when she discovers that he is transforming into a Fire Dragon God. In the heat of the moment, Fina is credited to become an entirely different person. Her persona is dramatically altered by the thought of battle, so much so that her presence alone was enough to subdue her entire village from participating in a civil war. A beauty, rare among the women of her family, Fina doesn't allow her appearance define her. She strongly believes that the appearance of someone is just a way to manipulate their first impressions that they have on you. Even then, with her saying been said, she contradicts herself and keeps herself up quite well. As a nurturing mother, Fina is to behave in a manner where she can motivate her children to strive for success, as if her own array of accomplishments are not motive enough. She may also seem unfaithful at times, due to her naturally flirtatious nature. Fina has a strong attraction towards muscular males, and has little to no problem sharing it with them, given the right circumstances are met. She also suffers from an immense love lust, with sexual desire so great that she is often left in a depressed state when by herself. It was for this particular reason that she agreed to marry at a young age, with a man who was considerably older than she, though the marriage would progress over the years and result in fifteenth healthy children, six of which possesses no evident DNA supporting Fina's husband as their father. However, this particular element was kept a secret by the medical staff who delivered Fina's child, in the hopes of maintaining the king's ignorance, as well as to protect the reputation of the Fina as her crucial role within the empire, as the Second Queen of Fire Moths. Fina also seemingly never displays any reluctancy in showing off her body to others, despite being lawfully wedded, however this is most likely because of her deliberate use of seduction in battle. One of her favorite past time activities is relaxing in the local hot springs, where she converses with her several student. Her frequent trips to the hot springs have earned her another partial role as a massage therapist, though for males to require her assistance is more than triple the default price. This is one of the few locations where she is seen without her trusted companion, Longwei, and because, combined with the fact that she is clothing-less for the time being, is the most popular area for kidnappers to make their move on Fina. Her breast size is 48K, and because of this, she often suffocates Ritsu when hugging her. Powers Phoenix Physiology- Members of the Bicchieri Family are well-known for their power of immortality, having superior regenerative abilities that can withstand attacks that would otherwise kill a normal supernatural being. They can also regenerate any lost limbs and even parts of their faces, making them highly formidable opponents in battle. However, their regeneration is limited by their level of Magical Energy. If their energy is depleted by directly attacking their soul using holy objects (or other special means), their regeneration stops working. *Ash Resurrection- Fina is an immortal phoenix who dies and is born again from her own ashes in mere minuets. *Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation- *Enhanced Lung Capacity- Fina has a great big lung reserve, allowing her to survive in low oxygen environments. *Pheonix Overdrive- On several occasions, Fina has displayed a sort of boosted form in which her hair becomes a bright white and her body is enveloped in even hotter flames than when she uses Flame Dress. From a perceivable level, this appears to increase her pyrokinetic skills exponentially and allow her to ascend without the use of her wings. In this mode, she also could summon a dragon (presumably her husband). Abilities Un-ladylike Strength: While Fina may appear as a harmless beautiful woman, the strength she possess speaks for itself. Fina calls her great strength "un-ladylike" going on to finish that no other would possess the strength that she does. The display of her strength is noted on various occasions, one at which she was able to literally push a dragon form Longwei several yards away. With just her bare hands she is able to block a sword swung by Carlos whilst having his White Requiem active. During the Three-Way Deadlock training Fina's strength drastically increased, Ritsu stated this was probably because she had been exposed to their methods of fighting and she possessed the ability to take in from others. Expert Strategist: Having the mind of a Witch allows Fina to rapidly process information and come to quick and exact conclusions. These mental powers make her a superior strategist, though not the best by far. Magical Beauty: Witches are known for extremely attractive bodies. Fina is no exception, with soft skin, silky hair, sizeable breasts, a plump rear, cute feet, and hands worthy of a hand model. Her stare and even voice are hypnotic and seductive to humans, particularly males (she has been seen as having the ability to induce sexual arousal in men simply by being in their presence). Highly Perceptive Combatant: Fina's Witch intellect and Witch senses make her highly perceptive in combat. She can study an opponent's movements to detect a pattern, and she can identify flaws in the opponent's strategy if given enough time to observe. Enhanced Speed: Being a Witch endows Fina with above-average agility and reflexes, agility and reflexes significantly higher than that of the average Jewel. Enhanced Special Forces Skills- Fina has had some Foo Fighters training consisting of firearms, espionage, intelligence gathering, and hand-to-hand combat. Fina is fluent in eight languages. Possesses the grip strength of over 51kg (112.2 lbs.) which allows her to be able to have a great power behind her attacks. Spells Breast Blaster: Firing a heated beam from the chest at 30,000 degrees Celsius, Fina can burn up enemies. Its power can be focused for more intense heat. It also destroys her clothing when used. Unforgiving Sun: Fina creates two medium-size flaming mana spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single mana sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. Upon contact the mini-sun expands rapidly engulfing everything in a 50 meter radius all while exploding violently for five minutes straight. Hellfire Rain: This spell allows Fina to create rain, or use pre existing rain and turn it into burning droplets. As the drops fall from the sky and land on her targets, the suffer from burns left behind by the spell's side effect. At first it is nearly impossible to detect this spell, or at least until the opponent is hit by numerous rain drops. This spell works well against a group of opponents as well as in long battles. Spitting Fire: One of Fina's very first spells. This spell coincides with her ability to manipulate flames, an ability granted by the Hellfire Mantle. By gathering mana within her stomach she is able to convert the gathered mana into fire. She then exerts this by spitting it out from her mouth. These flames are violently exerted engulfing anything and completely incinerating whatever is in it's path. Because these flames were made by Fina, she can freely manipulate the flames to her liking. Techniques *Flame Cage: This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful, imprisoning three S-Rank Jewels for a significant amount of time. *Scorch: This technique allows Fina to create a great inferno with a simple wave of her hand. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it until only ashes remain. The flames created by the Hellfire Mantle can be controlled, with great precision, by Fina to attack only the targets she chooses, and she has power over the intensity of the flames. *Flames of Hell: Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including Fina herself. *Sexy Necromancy: Fina pleasures herself and drips some of her sex juices on the ground, by doing this she calls upon the corpses of the dead who were killed by her flames or deceased ex-lovers to come forth and fight on her behalf. They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to decimate a skyscraper. She can bring forth any specific corpse which she wishes, allowing her to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those she has slain. *Disco Inferno: First, Fina charges a spiraling, fiery energy sphere between her breasts. Then, she grabs the energy sphere and charges it in a fashion similar to the Dazzle Bomb. Finally, Fina fires the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting high damage through a fiery explosion. Equipment *Hellfire Mantle- A unique magical item, that allows the user to vibrate the molecules in any object thus producing fire or flame projections or attacks. Due to it's nature it can bypass most defenses. Its power is so great, even the strongest of Mages are afraid of it, even in its sealed form. **Flame Dress: An ability of Hellfire Mantle's that is automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless Fina wills it to be seen. It engulfs her body in heat which reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Therefore, it becomes impossible to even touch her while she is using Hellfire Mantle's True Power. The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames. *Addictive Contentment- By far her most devastating weapon is her sex appeal and mana, which, when even minimally introduced to her victims, results in severe addiction and lateral brain damage. Those exposed to the raw condiments of her mana are left severely infatuated with Fina, with the mana immediately stemming towards their brain and clogging their cells to ensure that Fina is not only the primary subject within their life, but the only subject. Those affected by the after effects of the mana are no longer able to continue fighting, as their brain is no longer able to function properly, and thus, cannot strategize. It is also so severely damaged that it severs the link between specific muscle memories, at times, leaving Fina's opponents incapable of any further movement, even the most minimal acts of movement, such as walking. It is said that Fina utilized her sex appeal against Longwei to gain the latter's trust. Weaknesses *Time Limit/Collateral Damage: Because of the extremely intense heat which emanates from both the Hellfire Mantle and Fina's body, she can only wield Hellfire Mantle for a short amount of time, and prolonged use of it will eventually destroy her opponent, Earth, and even herself. *Large Breasts: Fina's breasts are larger than her head, which slows her movements significantly and causes her back pain. Trivia *Fina's preferred method of transport is a Ducati 1098. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet